heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-07-05. Nickelodeon
Veltria, 7/5/2008 7:07 AM :As you read on this subject, I know your asking "Why do I say that?". Did anyone see that commercial on Nick and Nicktoons about a DVD for this show "Back at the Barnyard"? Now let me ask you something, if they could make a DVD for this Bitch Ass of a cartoon, then how come they can't for Hey Arnold! I mean, we have DVDs for these classic nicktoons : Angry Beavers, Doug, Rugrats,Rocko's Modern Life, and Ren & Stimpy. So let me ask you something, have you notice when I was listing classic nicktoons on DVD a few was missing? When you read this message, write me back and you tell me what nicktoons are missing and you'll see why I say nickelodeon and nicktoons are fucked up. Especially for what there doing to Hey Arnold! ---- CarlinJ83, 7/5/2008 9:20 PM :um i do see where your gettin at, like yeah they make dvd's for those nicktoon and they dis hey arnold for some reason! and i like to think they do it on purpose! my god they were such assholes to craig and if were him i woulda sued for all they were worth! i mean your right this is bullshit. ---- ralph_flying_high, 7/5/2008 10:47 PM :I have known that for years.... Nicktoons has gone the way of Boomerang and Cartoon Network... They would rather run stuff like Drake and Josh or Fosters type crap rather then put shows that People REALLY want on DVD. The last of the Great Nicktoons was Rugrats All Grown up... Even Rugrats has gotten the shaft! I hate to say this... But HA time is long past as well as Rugrats and even Doug... I think that the only way to get the series we really want is to go through the trading curcut.... Screw the networks... I hope to go to someone soon and buy my shows from them... As far as I am concerned.. VIACOM is a bunch of Laim o CHEAPSKATES that won't pony up the shows PERIOD.... ---- kcheetah999, 7/5/2008 11:05 PM :On BitTorrent --> http://www.mininova.org/tor/905350 All 5 seasons plus promos, interviews and tons of extra goodies... since VIACOM doesn't seem to care. ----- Original Message ----- From: ralph_flying_high Message 3 in Discussion I have known that for years.... Nicktoons has gone the way of Boomerang and Cartoon Network... They would rather run stuff like Drake and Josh or Fosters type crap rather then put shows that People REALLY want on DVD. The last of the Great Nicktoons was Rugrats All Grown up... Even Rugrats has gotten the shaft! I hate to say this... But HA time is long past as well as Rugrats and even Doug... I think that the only way to get the series we really want is to go through the trading curcut.... Screw the networks... I hope to go to someone soon and buy my shows from them... As far as I am concerned.. VIACOM is a bunch of Laim o CHEAPSKATES that won't pony up the shows PERIOD.... ----------------------------------------------------------- ---- Cool, 7/6/2008 4:47 AM :I actually think Back At The Barnyard is a decent show. Nothing like what Nick used to put out, but still a good show. I've already ranted so many times on Nick and their lateness to hop on the DVD train - see the thread "I cry and die a little more inside" which highlights some (crappy) DVD releases that make me think "I can't believe this shit is out before HA!" Stephen ---- ralph_flying_high, 7/6/2008 5:19 AM :I think that I hit the nail on the head here... Nick and nicktoons network just want to bury this and other classic toons for good... I FULLY BELIEVE that the fallout between the creator and the network is a good bet as to why they arn't and will never be released to DVD... It is VIACOM and the networks that are being asses about how they treat their classic shows.... It makes me want to go and kick all their butts... Sadly we can't tell them what to do... I wish we could though...